trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Ekos
Ekos is a world encountered in 2268 by the Starship USS Enterprise. Ekos, located in Star System M-14-Alpha, is the homeworld of the Ekosian race of humanoids, and the inner of two M-class planets orbiting an unnamed star system, sister to the outer planet Zeon . History In the mid-23rd century, Ekos was in the throes of anarchy. Noted historian John Gill Dispatched by the United Federation of Planets as a cultural observer noted the upheaval. Gill chose to abandon the non-interference policy, believing a modified form of National Socialism could be installed to impose order without the disastrous results wrought to German culture in the years leading up to Earth's Second World War. Gill then proceeded to establish a passive version of the Nazi state, complete with recreations of such notorious German organizations as the SS, using the forms, symbols and uniforms of 20th century Earth. Soon enough, however, the inherent opportunities for abuse of power within such a system converted the Ekosian government to the established fascist pattern and the Ekosians began a genocide campaign against the neighboring planet Zeon. See the Starfleet records of encounter See also, Zeon Between 2268 and 2300 Ekos tries to recover from events described above. An elected council is empowered. The Ekosian people are reluctant to release their imitation germanesque culture - it works better than what they had before John Gill's interference. A sizable majority of Ekosians, not being clear that they were almost manipulated into genocide and aggressive war persist in remembering John Gill as a hero and the savior of Ekos. Following the counter-coup against Melakon and an attempt to return to "normalcy" the Ekosian economy re-collapses. Melakon and his crew had pumped the economy up on a metaphorical adrenaline rush to built a military and fight the Zeons. when this economic driver is removed, the consequences of the alteration of the economy of Ekos come home to roost with punishing force. During this time Zeon is heavy handed with Ekos. They fear a resurgence of Nazi-ism and anti-Zeon prejudice. Although Zeon and Federation cultural advisers try hard to describe a better way for the Ekosians, the Federation effort is underfunded and undermanned. 2300 to 2350 Ekos revolts against Zeon. Feeling put upon and oppressed by Zeon (and by extension the United Federation of Planets) violence rises and rises until in a coup, the Ekosian National Socialist Party sweeps the Republic of Ekos out of office and runs Zeon and the Federation off Ekos. There follows occasional "brushfire wars" between Ekos and Zeon. Ekos is chronically under developed and technologically backwards. The fight bitterly against what they see as a Zeon strangle hold of their world. Ekos seeks non-Federation off-world contact with mixed success. They join the League of Unaligned Worlds trying to gain allies and cover from what is seen as Federation interference. the League is happy to see it that way too. This move is not universally accepted as the League has many non Human alien memebers. 2350 to 2364 Ekos and Zeon have fallen into a tense Stand off. Ekos tries to reach out to non-Federation forces. Zeon seeks to keep Ekos from acquiring modern weapons and technology Recently The Ekosians get dribs and drabs of assistance and technical knowledge from forces arrayed against the Federation. Forces that oppose the Federation see the Federation as a human dominated alliance. The fact that the Ekosian Nazis are virulent human-supremacists makes the Ekosian conflict with Zeon and the Federation Questionable in the minds of people who note that Terrans, Ekosians and Zeons are all humans. Although smugglers and pirates occasionally call at Ekos, they find that Ekos doesn't have much to offer, and so people of Ekos were not terribly successful at building their technology up to Galactic standards. Jae-the-Ferengi Being utterly ammoral, Jae-The-Ferengi sold the Ekosians plans and equipment to build starships that rivals those of the Federation in about 2285. These weren't good enough to challenge the Federation directly, but could allow the Ekosians to get into the Great Game of galactic politics. This didn't work out so well. the Ferengi being amoral bastards built black boxes into the level of ship the Ekosians could afford that meant that maintenance, like battle damage needed a Ferengi key to work on. Incidentally if you find Jae-the-Ferengi Ekos has a price on his head. Just the head mind you. Epiphany Trek Mak Reising is the current Fuhrer of the Ekosian Reich. He is the party chairman of the Ekosian National Socialist Party. In The Eagle's Spawn, In Early 2375 Ekosians unwisely challenge the Federation directly. They get spanked hard, and their space navy is crippled. More because of how it was made than any direct action of Starfleet. Losing three frigates and one of their two battle cruisers adventurism is severely curtained. It sets then up for John Flagg. they also get kicked out of the League of Unaligned Worlds which they had been using as a cover. In Raumschiff Melakon. Stardate 51801.1 (Sept, 2374) We see John Flagg approach and then hijack Ekos, with the support of his patron. Flagg uses technology and military victories to woo the Ekosians. This is successful, and Ekos becomes, somewhat unwittingly, a deniable force for some manipulator in the Federation's political power structure. Flagg attempts to take the refit Raumschiff Melakon to stop the recovery of the USS Discovery, an event that Flagg's patrons do not want to happen. Heads will roll if Hailey is ever seen on Earth again. The Raumschiff Melakon is lost beyond Klingon space depriving Ekos of their second battle cruiser as well. Several years later the majority of her crew is returned to Ekos with wild tales of Flagg's madness. The ship was not. ST-OM After Mak Reising's fuhership, the Ekosian government is a relatively stable military Junta composed of Ekosian Generals and Admirals. they are more conservative and cautious than a single Fuhrer, and lend more Stability to Ekos. They are vulnerable to internal power struggles. Occasionally a charismatic and talented general or admural may rise to the top, becoming "first among equals" or even making a run at the Fuhrership. The Council seems to be a stable default state for Ekos between the rise of charismatic leaders. Although a similar loss of a starship is mentioned in ST-OM it is assumed for ST-OM that the Ekosians weathered the set-back somewhat better. In Raumschiff Melakon. Stardate 51801.1 (Sept, 2374) We see John Flagg approach and then hijack Ekos, with the support of his patron. Flagg uses technology and military victories to woo the Ekosians. This is successful, and Ekos becomes, somewhat unwittingly, a deniable force for some manipulator in the Federation's political power structure. Detailed profile of the Ekosian Military Meta Let's just face it. Fictional Nazis are fun. Let's ask Paul Verhoeven. They take Evil and label it clearly, and then goose step around being evil. We wonder "what were the Nazis thinking?" The Nazis also call into question some concepts of state, social organization, and government. Who hasn't, in a strange, weird moment thought that they, in Hitler's place, couldn't have run Germany a little better? In this episode, John Gill falls prey to this notion and winds up screwed. Why would people choose to be National Socialists? Why would people behave like that? Ekos is an excuse to explore that idea (And drag out the WWII uniforms from the prop room). Our own little pet Nazi-ism to play with. For better historical perspective, I recommend Dan Carlin's Hardcore History. Episode 16 is especially relevant, but he discusses relevant topics often in the show, and makes it fun. One thing I think is relevant. Totalitarian regimes seem to crop up in the aftermath of severe cultural stress. If you civilization is almost completely destroyed, chaos reigns and the blood of your neighbors runs in the street, it seems like you're going to be a lot more open to a man or a movement that promises order, stability and safety. Another thing to remember. Fictional Nazis are fun. Real Nazis killed millions of real human beings, creating a Tsunami of misery, death and destruction. If you like so much as one human being, then any careful thought about them will eventually arrive at the conclusion that they should stay fictional, now and forver, amen. Category:Planets Category:LUW Category:UFP Space Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek